Depressed Chris
by Passionate4TaylorLautner
Summary: Chris is extremly depressed then he gets a visit from his real aunts and mother, and they try to help but sometimes you cant do everything. Please Read and Review!


Charmed after Prince Charmed

Once Chris saved Wyatt from the order, he went up to the bridge. His favorite place to think, and get courage to continue. He went up there this time to think and try to convince himself that what he is doing is for a good cause.

Chris was really depressed, it wasn't bad enough his brother, Wyatt, was the ruler of all evil but his mom said she never wanted to see him again. He then sensed where his family was, they were all in the attic. Chris knew on the table in the attic there was a magical knife. He decided to orb it to him, though when he did this his family saw it.

"Paige, Phobe, Leo!!! Something happened?" Piper said

"What happened Piper?" Phobe said

"Phobe, the knife it was on the table then it disappeared in magical blue lights." Piper said

"Piper, do you think Chris did that? I mean he is a whitelighter right?" Paige said

"Perhaps, but what would he need a knife for?" Piper said

"I don't know why don't we summon him?" Phobe said

While the sisters were discussing that. Chris had the knife, and then rolled up his sleeves to his shirt. Chris then cut himself and then laid on the bridge with his arms just bleeding on the bridge, and just thought.

(Italics Chris thoughts and his future family the charmed ones)

_All I've done is make my family hate me. Why did I even come? I really need my mom. I know Piper and his mom were technically the same person, except different time period. Mom, Aunt Phobe, Aunt Paige I need you. _

_Right when they heard their little peanut whisper for them the charmed ones spirits appeared. _

"_Peanut" Piper said _

"_Mom?" Chris said _

"_Peanut, I love you, always remember that." Piper said and sat next to him_

"_Chris, sweetie, don't hurt yourself" his real Aunt Paige said shrank down to heal him_

"_Sweetie, we know you are sad. Don't do this to yourself. We don't want that, and I know you know even Wyatt wouldn't. How did get you get that knife anyways its an athame." his real Aunt Phobe said the one that loved him _

"_I orbed it too me from the manor" Chris responded "Honey, you have to save your brother." Aunt Paige said _

Back at the Manor:

"He can block the summoning spell." Leo said

"Wait how?" Phobe said

"Well he is powerful." Leo said

"We can try" Paige said

_**Power of the witches rise,**_

_**Course unseen across the skies,**_

_**Come to us, who call you near,**_

_**Come to us, and settle here. **_

**On bridge: **

"_I know. Mom I feel a summoning spell on me." Chris said _

" _You are strong enough to fight it peanut." Piper said proudly _

"_Sweetie, we know you can do it. We have faith in your ability." Aunt Phobe said _

"_None of them trust me. They won't even allow me near my brother" Chris said _

"_That's not good. He cant save Wyatt unless he's close to him" Aunt Paige said _

"_Mom, I give up. It's useless. I should just go back home." Chris said _

"_No, you can do it Peanut. Damn them even I can feel it now." Piper said _

"_Keep going. You can save him. I love you peanut." Piper, Phobe and Paige said and gave him a hug and kiss and left. _

Back at the Manor

"Damn it" Piper said

"We cant bring him to us." Phobe said

"I told you there are ways to block it." Leo said

"What do we do?" Paige asked

"Chris! Wyatt needs you he's in danger." Phobe yelled

Chris sensed and concentrated on his big brother he was in his room he astral projected to him.

"Wy, you know how to get a hold of me when you need me for real. Love you big brother." Chris said and astral projected back to the bridge and from there he went to the underworld and started to fight the demons.

"Wait where is Wyatt?" Phobe said

"His room!!" They all said and ran but no one was there

"you think we missed him?" Piper asked

"Probably" Paige said

"Do you think Wyatt can contact Chris?" Piper said

"Its worth a shot." Phobe said

"Hey buddy. Can you get Chris." Piper said

In the underworld Chris vanquished three demon clans, by himself. He then decided to orb to the garden that was special to him. Right when he got there he heard little Wyatt's sad little voice. So Chris hid behind bushes and said a spell to protect himself while he astral projected to his brother.

"Wyatt…What is it?" Chris said as Wyatt pointed behind him. Chris knew what they did, they used his brother to get to him. He turned as glared at them.

"How dare you use Wyatt to get to me." Chris said angrily

" You wouldn't come when we summoned you or called you. Which by the way how come you wouldn't come when we summoned you its supposed to work?" Piper said

" You actually believe I'd tell you that? HA that's funny. Oh and I can block summoning spells." Chris said

"You little DEMON." Piper said and blew him up, except all that happened was that he disappeared, and went back to his body. "Where'd he go." Paige said

Chris then astral project really fast to Wyatt, before they learned his power.

"First of all I'm not a demon. Second…" Chris said as demon shimmered in

Chris pushed them out of the way and Wyatt froze the demon for his brother.

The demon was frozen when except his head.

"Ok, how did that happen?" Piper said

"Thanks Wyatt." Chris said and gave his brother a high five

"Now. What do want with the twice blessed?" Chris said

"I wont tell you." the demon screamed and Chris blew up his hand and cried out in pain

"Now, as I said. Answer the question" Chris said

"I'll never tell you" The demon said

"Fine." Chris said and the demon was blown up.

"Want to explain how you froze him and blew him up?" Piper yelled at Chris

"Actually freeze him not really and who blew him up it wasn't me. It was Wyatt." Chris said and astral projected out.

"Wait a second that was an astral projection of Chris. So where is the real one?" Phobe said

"He's a witch?" Piper asked

"He must be, but I don't know how." Phobe said

Chris then went to the underworld and had a lot of fun vanquishing demons. He went invisible and saw the source, and all his people. He went into the room.

"_Hey over here!" Chris yelled and started vanquishing the demons _

"_Fine. You got my demons but I doubt you can kill me little one." the source said _

" _Want to try me?" Chris said to the source sure. _

"He probably went to the underworld lets go" the charmed ones orbed down to the underworld and saw Chris fighting the Source.

"Oh god he's going to get himself Killed!" Phobe said

"_You have enough?" Chris said when he injured the source. _

"_Never!" The source said and yelled _

"_Fine by me." Chris said and then vanquished the source with no problem at all. _

He started to walk out when he saw the charmed ones staring at him. Then he saw the spirits of the charmed ones that were his family.

"How did you do that?" Piper said

"You mean kill the source. Easy but it none of your concern." Chris said and smiled when he saw his mom and aunts behind them mouth good job peanut.

"Don't you smile at me! I want answers" Piper said

"_Tell them to turn around peanut" his mom said _

"Fine, turn around." Chris said

When they turned around they saw themselves as ghosts.

"Who are they?" Piper said

"_Piper, gees. What you don't know. First I am future you, and yes you are dead, we all are. Phobe, Paige and you, along with your families girls." Future piper said _

" _Chris Peanut." Future Piper said _

"_Chris!!!" Paige yelled _

"_He's not answering." Paige said _

"_He better not have went to go hurt himself." Phobe said _

"_You all stay here I'll go find him" Paige said and then went to search for her nephew _

"How do you know Chris?" Phobe said to future Piper

"_Oh, maybe because he's my son, and your nephew." future Piper responded _

"What! There is no way that little demon is related." Piper said

"Well he is. He's are little boy, or little peanut. Peanut is his nickname with us." Future Piper said and then she heard her youngest sister scream and they all ran too her

"Oh, no!! Heal him!" Future Piper said

"I tried he won't heal!" Future Paige said and right then Chris' spirit came out of his body.

"Uh oh." Chris said

"Peanut, what did you do?" Future Piper said to her youngest and gave him a hug

"I'm dead?" Chris said

"Yes, you weren't supposed to be. You were supposed to save your brother peanut." future Piper said

"Well its too late. Plus they hated me, and I was miserable. Mom can we go home." Chris said with tears going down his face.

Future: Wyatt felt his little brothers life force drop to nothing and then he screamed. He went to the past and found his family.

Past:

"Chris. NO!!!!" Wyatt screamed and then he saw the ghosts of his family and little brother. "What the hell did you do Chris?" Future Wyatt screamed

The past charmed ones stared at him.

"Who are you?" Piper said

"I'm your son Wyatt." Future(F) Wyatt said

"_Wy. Look over here." Chris said _

"Chris what the hell! You weren't supposed to die." F. Wyatt said

"_Wy, at least I'm finally happy again. I'm with the family. You go back to the future. And you Charmed one's save him, and perhaps me. Lets go home mommy." Chris said to F. Piper _

Then Chris and the Charmed ones disappeared as did Chris' body and then F. Wyatt disappeared too.

They then promised to continue the fight and save Wyatt and once they did; Piper gave birth to little Christopher Perry Halliwell. Leo, Phobe, Paige and Piper tried their best to give both Wyatt and Chris and the rest of their family all love and attention they possibly could.

The end.


End file.
